Code Lyoko 20
by Neith Eaton Everdeen
Summary: Luna dentro del grupo y ahora en una ciudad del oeste de Francia junto al misterioso 4 ¿Que estará sucediendo con el grupo?
1. La noticia

Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que os gusté ;) ya se que es cortito pero bueno, el restó serán más largos.

1- La noticia:

Luna se sitúo delante del ordenador, encendió la pantalla y espero a que esta cargara. En esta apareció una chica japonesa de pelo negro y ojos rasgados.

-Hey, Yumi- saludo Luna.

-Hola- dijo Yumi en francés.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres?- preguntó Luna.

-Sí, han dicho que ningún problema, puedes venir aquí de intercambio ¿Tus padres te dejan?- dijo Yumi sonriente, Luna asintió entusiasmada.

-Mi director va a hablar con el tuyo para que pueda ir de intercambio este trimestre, mis padres han llamado a los tuyos- añadió Luna.

-Estoy deseando que vengas- dijo Yumi

-Y yo estoy deseando ir- respondió Luna riéndose.


	2. La llegada

Hey, que tal? Bueno aquí (al fn, que se me pasaba el arroz ¬_¬...) con el siguiente capítulo del fic de Code Lyoko (aplausos lentos, no me digas Sara) pues sí os digo ya veis que seguimos con Luna (os acordais que os dije que era muy mala con los títulos pues tambien lo soy con los nombres, pues estuve con mi madre soltando nombres hasta que mi madre dijo porque no Sara, pero no quería que se llamara como yo, así que le puse Luna que es mi segundo nombre ¿anéctoda interesante no?) está vez en primera persona.

Ehh bueno no pude subir antes porque mi ordenador hizo puf, estiro la pata, expiro.., vamos que se murió y luego mi padre tardo unos días en comprar otro, y hubo que esperar al fin de semana porque no había un maldito Procesador de textos Word y además no sabía como expresar mi idea, puf lo normal a que sí (esto último era sarcasmo).

Y bueno me estoy alargando mucho, así que aquí os dejo el fic

Oye a que el principio de los capítulos es muy épico; La noticia, La llegada, chan, chan, chaaan.

* * *

Luna pov.

¿Porque?¿Porque ir en tren si se puede ir en avión? que se tarda mucho menos, pero no, hay que ir en tren porque "Luna es mucho más barato" también tardas tantas horas que en cuanto llegas a París, y no es por escala, ya no tienes piernas, encima con la forma más rara que tengo de sentarme la pierna izquierda bien me la podían haber cortado que no lo notaba.

En fin, que el trayecto de día y medio fue muy, muy aburrido, pero el lado bueno es que pude leerme un libro y acabar el manga que tenía empezado (ojo, para el que vaya en tren no se puede hacer bricolaje que si no las azafatas, ¿hay azafatas de tren?, repipis se ponen histéricas.

Cuando llegue a la estación a las 8 de la mañana, manda narices, Yumi, y su familia me estaban esperando en un banco, su hermano dormía en este, me acerqué a ellos, Yumi fue la primera en verme y me saludó con la mano.

-Ehh. Hajimemashite, Whatashino namae Luna desu. Yoroshiku ot negai shimasu- dije sonriendo mientras hacia un saludo japonés.

-Luna, ¿Sabes japonés?- pregunto Yumi extrañada.

-En realidad no, solo se decir eso, lo aprendí en un manga que venía leyendo ahora- afirmé.

-Encantada de conocerte Luna, Yumi nos ha hablado de ti- me saludó su madre, creo que se llamaba Akiko y su padre me creo que Takeo, pero no estoy muy segura- Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

Les dije que venía de un pueblo del noroeste de España, que mi madre se llama Carolina y trabaja en una librería, y que mi padre se llama José y era profesor, que me gustaba leer, escribir y dibujar; que sabía tocar la guitarra y hablar cuatro idiomas; que mi color favorito variaba según el día y que de mayor quería ser escritora, mientras íbamos en el coche hacia su casa, cuando acabe vi que los padres de Yumi se miraban satisfechos, al parecer les había caído bien.

La casa de Yumi, parecía un Japantown mini, era un chalé, como los de su alrededor, pero en el jardín había un cerezo y un jardín zen, comparada con el resto de las casas, los demás edificios eran muy sosos. Y por dentro no se iba a quedar atrás, el suelo era de tatami, y las mesas eran bajas. Yumi me enseño mi habitación, que no tenía cama, si ni esa especie de futón que utilizan ellos, incluso el baño tenía una bañera de estilo japonés, menos mal que no había de esos WC que hablan y con luces y esa parafernalia que aparecían en las películas. Cuando se lo dije a Yumi, se empezó a reír y dijo que alguien tenía que ser muy raro para tener un baño de esos.

Cuando fuimos a comer (hay que ver lo pronto que se come aquí a las doce, doce y media, una ya se empieza a comer) Akiko me preguntó:

-Hay algo de comida que no deba hacer, porque te sienta mal o no te gusta...

-¿Hacéis arroz de acompañamiento?- pregunté

-Sí...

-Pues entonces no se preocupe, mientras haya eso no me moriré de hambre.

Ya comiendo vi que comían con palillos, Yumi al darse cuenta de que miraba los palillos de forma extraña preguntó:

-¿Sabes comer con ellos? - lo que hizo que los demás me mirasen.

-Eh, creo que sí, se comer con ellos pero creo que los cojo mal - dije insegura cogiendo los palillos y agarrándolos mal.

-No se cogen así, tienes que cogerlos como si sujetases dos lápices- explico enseñándome como se hacía.

Pov Yumi.

Ver a Luna comer con palillos tendría que ser penoso, pero en realidad es gracioso. Al principio, fue bien, daba cogido las cosas y en precario equilibro conseguía llevárselas a la boca, pero hubo un momento en el que un trozo de pollo se le resistía así que acabo utilizando sus palillos como brocheta y ahora se agarraba a un bol mientras pinchaba con el palillo un trozo de lechuga.

\- Agg, a la vieja usanza - exclamó cogiendo con los dedos el trozo de lechuga. Hiroki se moría de la risa, y yo reprimía la sonrisita que intentaba aflorar en mi cara, incluso mis padres se miraban divertidos. Luna al darse cuenta de los que sucedía, se puso recta en la silla, sonrió, y se echo a reír, sí que es verdad que los españoles eran muy divertidos y extrovertidos, se iba a llevar muy bien con Odd.

-Perdonar, estaba siendo un poco patética- dijo avergonzada- no tendréis ehhh, bueno no sé como se dice en francés, lo que sirve para comer, que tiene pinchos - dijo Luna intentando acordarse de cómo era la palabra.

-¿Tenedor?- pregunte yo sonriendo - Están en el cajón de debajo del fregadero

-Sip, eso tenedor.

-El resto de la comida fue normal, Luna comió más tranquilamente, y descubrí que le gustaba comer, normal con la gastronomía de su país según ella. Realmente Odd se iba a llevar bien con ella.

* * *

Que, que os ha parecido? Os gusta este es bastante más largito, jejeje. A ver si subo pronto el siguiente.

Voy a contestar al rewiew (normalmente sería los rewiews pero como que solo hay uno, que ya es mucho oye).

**Coderiel: **Hey viste que seguí tu consejo y lo hice más largo, y oye que siguas escribiendo el fic de Un Rencuentro Inesperado y muchas gracias por la bienvenida.

Hasta aquí todo, chauuu, Larga Vida a los Libros, nos vemos.


	3. El chocolate, tema para todo

Hola gente, siento tardar pero tuve exámenes, espero que os guste este capítulo, a mí no me convenció pero tras darle muchas vueltas pues lo deje así por que no había para más.

Os dejo con el capi.

* * *

Luna Pov.

Yumi me ha llevado a tomar chocolate. Creo que me voy a quedar a vivir en esa cafetería. Es el más rico que he tomado en mi vida.

Acaricio la taza de chocolate mientras andamos por la calle de camino al colegio, me despertó muy pronto para llevarme a la cafetería, así que estoy muerta de sueño.

Flashback:

\- Luna, arriba - dice Yumi abriendo mi puerta.

\- Es pronto - digo adormilada tapándome con la manta.

\- Te voy a llevar a desayunar el mejor chocolate del mundo - dice de forma persuasiva.

\- Dame cinco minutos - digo levantándome de un salto.

Minutos después bajaba derrapando las escaleras, con tanto impulso que choque con Hiroki, me di en la pierna con el mueble de los zapatos y me estampe contra la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hiroki mirándome.

Levanté la cabeza del suelo muy rápido lo que hizo que me mareara, asentí y me levante.

\- Eh, Luna ¿Estás bien? - repitió extrañado.

\- Ya te dije que sí- afirmé confusa.

\- Luna en Japón, el asentir solo significa que una persona te está haciendo caso, el equivalente a asentir sería hacer un cero con el pulgar y el índice estirando el resto - me explicó Yumi.

\- Ahh, vale entiendo, vamos tengo hambre de chocolate

Diez minutos después, entramos en una cafetería, de estilo moderno, una chica con mechas azules nos toma el pedido, chocolate con leche para Yumi y chocolate negro para mí.

Fin del flashback:

El Kadic es una academia muy bonita, tiene un amplio patio, resguardado del aire por tres partes del edificio, y un bosque a un lado.

Nos sentamos en un bancos esperar a los amigos de Yumi, como son: ni idea, me caerán bien: tal vez

Ulrich Pov.

Estoy con el grupo, Aelita y Odd están emocionados con conocer a la amiga de Yumi.

\- ¿Cómo creéis que será la amiga de Yumi?- pregunta Aelita.

\- Rubia- dice Odd- y amante de la ropa y el rosa, más tonta que Sissi.

\- No, yo creo que pelirroja y muy tímida- rectifica Aelita.

\- Que va, será morena, y le gustará el negro- digo- será muy parecida a Yumi.

\- Que bien te lo vas a pasar con dos Yumis - responde Odd con una sonrisa burlona y alzando las cejas.

\- Por última vez, Yumi y yo solo somos amigos - replico exasperado.

\- Ya, ya - dice Odd riendo.

Yumi nos ve y se acerca, lleva una taza de chocolate en la mano y detrás la sigue una chica de pelo marrón cobrizo, recogido en una trenza.

\- Hola chicos dice Yumi.

\- Hola, nos presentas a tu amiga - dice Aelita.

\- Por supuesto, Luna ven- dice Yumi, la chica de la trenza se acerca y nos mira- chicos ella es Luna, Luna ellos son Aelita, Odd, Jeremie y Ulrich.

\- Oh no, fallé, no eres rubia - dice Odd decepcionado, Luna frunce el ceño, pero entonces suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿Habíais apostado a como sería? - dice Luna riéndose- y bueno ¿Quién a ha ganado? - pregunta mientras se agarra el estómago.

\- Nadie, supongo que el que más se acercó fue Ulrich, dijo que eras morena - dice Odd decepcionado - por cierto ¿Á donde habéis ido a comprar el chocolate?

\- A la cafetería del cruce de la 16 con la 14- dice Yumi.

\- Es el mejor, a que me das un poquito- dice Odd relamiéndose.

\- No es mi tesoro- dice Luna.

\- ¿Señor de Los Anillos?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Friki?

\- Ajá.

\- Bueno chao chicas, nos tenemos que ir hay clase - digo, otra friki del cine al grupo, ya me llegaba con Odd.

\- Adiós - dice Yumi.

\- Que os vaya bien - dice Luna haciendo un gesto de despedida.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Flojo verdad.

Contesto el rewiew.

**Coderiel: **Siento la confusión, bueno no es un Futuro complicado (ese es de CodeYumiIshiyama) el tuyo es Un rencuentro inesperado, pero es que no sé me hice un lío. Yaaaa lo del Japantown mini a mí también me hizo gracia, este ñaaaa no me sentía muy inspirada. Lo de los palillos era una gracia y bueno aquí tienes la presentación, a ver si a ti te gusta más que a mí besossss.

Adiós a todoooos


	4. Pequeñas charlas: Fútbol y mal de padre

Hey, Hey, Hey, siento el retraso, tenía pensado subir antes, pero estos días, después de acabar los exámenes lo único, y no miento, que he hecho ha sido dormir, por la mañana hasta las once, y la siesta algunos días hasta las siete.

En fin os dejo el capi ha ver si os gusta.

* * *

Luna Pov.

El bosque que hay al lado del Kadic se ha convertido en mi refugio. No es tan grande como parece.

Paseo por los caminos, subo a los árboles, busco escondrijos...

Si estoy aquí es por un partido de fútbol, me gusta verlo, animar a mi equipo, pero jugarlo... es harina de otro costal, soy terrible.

Flashback:

\- Vamos Luna, muévete- grita Jim exasperado.

Yo lo único que hacía era tropezar con el balón o apartarme, y para colmo la estúpida/retrasada mental de Sissi, no paraba de reírse de mí (que ella no lo hacía tan bien, pero bueno), en cuanto acabó la clase me fui hecha una furia en dirección al bosque, pero aún pude oír como decía.

\- Huye, vuélvete a tu pueblucho, extranjera.

Fin del Flashback:

Ahora estoy sentada en un árbol, cuando lo veo.

Ulrich pov.

Me acabo de pelear con mi padre, el porqué, lo de siempre, que mis notas son malas, mis amigos malas influencias. ¿Cuándo me dirá un muy bien?

Estoy, en el árbol que Odd apodo, El Árbol de Ulrich, es mi sitio para pensar, para abstraerme y donde estar solo.

\- ¿Con que este es el famoso árbol de Ulrich?- dice una voz.

Levanto la vista, es Luna, está agachada en una rama, salta y se sienta al lado mía.

\- Si- respondo suspirando.

\- ¿Mal de amores?

\- No, más bien mal de padre.

\- Mnn, mal de padre, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Parece un sargento, suspendí un examen de matemáticas, y tengo que hacer la recuperación pasado mañana.

\- ¿Y pasado mañana es? - pregunta.

\- Lunes, ¿No sabes en que día vives?

\- No, ¿Pero no te ayudaban Jeremie y Aelita en ciencias y mates?

\- No podían ¿Y tú qué, morriña?

\- Nop, problemas de fútbol.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues... me empezó a contar todo, desde lo de Jim a lo de Sissi.

\- De Sissi lo mejor es pasar- le digo.

\- Ya, eso no me importa ya me vengaré- dice con una sonrisa malvada- oye, no seré buena en los deportes, pero si en mates, te puedo ayudar en la recuperación.

\- Genial, yo si quieres en los deportes.

\- Guay ¿Trato hecho?- me dice extendiendo la mano.

\- Trato hecho- afirmó dándosela.

\- Me voy, o tu novia se preocupara- me dice levantándose.

\- Por enésima vez, Yumi y yo... - digo sonrojado.

\- Ya, ya, solo somos amigos- me corta terminado la frase, hace un gesto con la mano y dice- no tengo tiempo para tonterías de niño pequeño, deberías decírselo.

\- Pero...- intento replicar

\- Adiós, ¿O quieres poner celosa a tu novia?- dice burlona- tranquilo era broma, nos vemos en nuestra siguiente pequeña charla.

\- Arg- digo llevándome las manos a la cabeza, dos Odds no, por favor.

Ya en la habitación me dejo caer en la cama.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, solo en tu árbol?- pregunta dramáticamente.

\- En mi árbol, sí, solo, no.

-¿Con quién?

\- Con Luna, hemos hecho un trato, yo la ayudo con el deporte, y ella me ayuda con las mates.

\- Ohhh, Yumi se pondrá celosa.

\- Que va.

\- Que sí tío, pero bueno es problema tuyo, buenas noches- se gira hacia la pared y se tapa con la manta- nunca os entenderé.

Yumi pov.

Luna timbra hacia las ocho de la tarde ¿Donde estaba y no tenía llave? Hiroki se acerca junto a mí.

\- Yumiii, abre que hace fríolete.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? - le digo pegada a la puerta.

\- Con Ulrich- dice, Hiroki suelta una carcajada pero al ver mi mirada se calla, miro por la mirilla y la veo sonriendo burlonamente, abro la puerta con la cadena y me asomo, Hiroki mira por el hueco que queda también.

-¿Ulrich?

\- Si, alemán, pelo castaño, hija mira que no saber el nombre de tu novio.

Hiroki se ríe otra vez y yo la miro enfurecida.

\- Ay, chica, era una broma, que poco sentido del humor tenéis los dos- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco- déjame entrar ¿Quieres qué te cante?

\- No- le digo cerrándole la puerta.

\- Yumi, ábreme la puerta, Yumi, se que estás ahí, Yumi, hace mucho frío, Yumi se me caen los mocos- se pone a cantar- puedo cantar más alto.

-Está bien pasa- le digo abriendo de nuevo la puerta con la cadena- pero respóndeme algo ¿Que hacíais?

\- Un trato, yo le ayudo con mates, el me ayuda con el fútbol.

\- Vale, pasa- le digo abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar.

-Al fin, no te pongas celosa, mujer- me dice guiñándome un ojo mientras se descalza en el _genkan_\- como sea me voy a cenar, tengo hambre.

\- En fin- suspiro, ha sido mejor de lo que creía.

* * *

Bueno que os ha parecido, a mí me gusto más que el anterior, especifico una cosa.

La palabra _Genkan _es una palabra japonesa. Es el vestíbulo o entrada de la casa, donde los japoneses dejan los zapatos (muy bien a mi parecer, se ensucia menos el suelo) esta a un nivel un poco más bajo del suelo en si, si habéis visto Sinchan o cualquier manga, lo veréis. Ironicamente, no solo lo hay en las casas, en los institutos, también se descalzan y llevan otros zapatos para andar por allí (si veis Bakuman, os fijáis que Saiko mete unos zapatos en una taquilla cuando va al colegio). Solo era eso.

El rewiew pero está vez no es de Coderiel si no de...:

**HeiMao.3: Gracias, por pasarte, no se muy bien aún la trama, ya se verá, yo escribo lo que me viene a la mente, idea, capi, varias ideas, varios capis, más o menos, todo esto va sobre la marcha jejejej.**

Bueno, hasta pronto, nos vemos chao


	5. Descubrimientos

Hola a todos, siento el retraso pero es que estuve de vacaciones y no estuve NADA, pero NADA inspirada, lo sientoooo, en fin este capi es el que decide toda la trama, me costó mucho escribirlo, me bloqueé muchísimas veces, en fin os dejo el capítulo:

* * *

Jeremie Pov.

Soy un estúpido. Si yo. El que pensaba que X.A.N.A. sería derrotado con un virus de pacotilla. Yo. El que pensó que no había más científicos que supieran controlar un mundo virtual. Yo. Que creía que podía utilizar a alguien y que no pasara nada.

No puedo creer que no cayera en esto, tengo que avisar a Aelita. Esto puede ayudarnos con su familia, pero aún no se cómo. Tengo que investigar más. Tengo que llamarles.

Aelita Pov.

No me sorprendió la llamada de Jeremie, pero sí el tono urgente de su voz, y aún más que estuviera en el laboratorio, llamé a Yumi y a Odd mientras Jeremie llamaba a Ulrich.

Me encontré con Odd y Yumi en el puente pero no con Ulrich, supusimos que ya estaría con Jeremie.

En el laboratorio Jeremie no paraba de dar vueltas, murmurando para sí y tecleando en el ordenador, Ulrich seguía sin aparecer.

Ulrich P.O.V.

Las matemáticas no me habían resultado tan fáciles en la vida, con Jeremie no se entendía nada, se ponía a divagar con conceptos científicos y acababa por no explicarte nada. Con Aelita pasaba a veces lo mismo, había que cogerla en un buen día. Yumi no podía siempre y aunque me explicaba bien, eran pocos los días que podíamos quedar para estudiar. Y Odd, Odd las entendía menos que yo. En cambio, con Luna todo resultaba sencillo, ponía ejemplos fáciles y que se daban en mi vida diaria, y, según ella, no tenía nada que hacer, el problema, yo no creía que hubiera ninguno, hasta hoy.

\- Entonces, si divides esto entre 100 te da 0,5 y solo tienes que multiplicar ¿entiendes?- explica Luna.

\- Ehhh, si,más o menos entonces aquí seria 8,5- respondo vacilante.

\- No, como va a ser 8,5, eso es si lo divides entre 10, haber mira siempre es añadir 0, ¿vale? Así que 50 es 0,5, 85 es 0,85 y 4 es...

\- 0,4... no espera es 0,04 porque hay que dividir entre 100.

\- ¡Exacto, ya lo tienes!- dice Luna y choca los cinco conmigo.

Voy ha preguntarle una cosa cuando suena mi móvil por quinta vez, no le hago caso pensando que es mi padre.

\- Pareces muy solicitado- dice Luna.- ¿No crees que deberías cogerlo?

\- No, seguro que es mi padre.

\- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo mires.

Le hago caso y veo que todas las llamadas son de Jeremie, algo así solo puede significar una cosa: Lyoko.

\- Tenías razón Luna, tengo que irme ¿Podemos seguir luego?

\- Por supuesto.

Salí corriendo, hasta llegar a la fábrica, derrape en las cuerdas y le di al botón del ascensor. En el laboratorio Jeremie no paraba de dar vueltas.

\- ¿Donde estabas?- preguntó Yumi.

\- Matemáticas, con Luna- respondí vacilante.

\- Llevamos esperándote horas- escupe Jeremie.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tu Jeremie, pensaba que era mi padre- dije.

\- Claro porque no se te ocurrió pensar que podía ser X.A.N.A, estabas ocupado "estudiando matemáticas" ¿eh?- pregunta celosa Yumi.

\- Si, estaba estudiando, y espera estás celosa, de tu amiga, tu misma la invitaste, si no hubiera sido por ella, no hubiera venido- respondo enfadado.

Yumi abre la boca para contestar, pero Odd la interrumpe.

\- Nos encantan vuestras discusiones de pareja, pero Jeremie nos llamó aquí por algo, así que ya seguiréis luego.

Todos nos giramos hacia Jeremie expectantes, el suspira y dice.

\- He descubierto, que X.A.N.A es un ser humano.

* * *

Ohhh ¿Que pasará ahora? Esperar al próximo capi (Tranquis está a medio escribir), por cierto el otro día fui con mi prima al estreno de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2, y es un flipe.

Respondo los rewiews, siii ya habeís oído rewiews (es que no hacde falta ser tacaños, podeís comentar varias personas por capítulo) en fin:

** .1: Graciaas, me alegro que te haya gustado, si que es un trato muy bonito, está basado en mi problema con los deportes de pelota, soy penosa! jajajaj, en fin besitos**

**Smarty26: Gracias por tus ánimos, te digo y no te miento que me olvidé completamente de la traducción, básicamente lo de Luna se va descubriendo poco a poco, no quería darlo todo masticado.**

Para Smarty y los demás la frase: **Hajimemashite, Whatashino namae Luna desu. Yoroshiku ot negai shimasu**, significa: **Hola me llamó Luna, encantada de conocerlos**, más o menos.

Hasta pronto, nos vemos


	6. Palos y Piedras

**Holaaa, nuevo capítulo, como veis, me costó muchísimo escribirlo, tardé mucho tiempo, pero bueno os lo dejo aquí. (Por cierto ya veis que cambié el nombre del capítulo)**

* * *

Aelita P.O.V.

Una persona humana, X.A.N.A, imposible.

\- Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó confusa.

\- No lo sé, la señal viene de un punto del oeste de Europa, Reino Unido o Irlanda, incluso podría ser el oeste de Francia o los países bajos, X.A.N.A. aún no lo ha descubierto, pero cuando lo haga me lo pondrá difícil, enviará más y más fuertes monstruos, más ataques... Para entonces no creo que podamos solos- responde Jeremie preocupado.

\- Estás diciendo añadir a otra persona, ¿Pero a quién? no hay nadie que podamos añadir- digo.

\- ¿Nadie? ¿Se ha acabado el mundo mientras estábamos aquí y yo no me he enterado?- pregunta Odd

\- Primero ¿Qué? Segundo, no se ha acabado el mundo, tercero, podríamos añadir a Luna, es buena luchadora y es arquera, nos sería útil- dijo Yumi que parecía haberse olvidado de sus celos.

\- No sé, chicos, sabemos que es de confianza, aunque este mucho con nosotros es reservada y no dice mucho de sí misma- digo, no es que no confié en ella, pero esto no se dice a la ligera, lo aprendimos con Laura.

\- Es verdad y os acordáis de lo de Laura- dice Jeremie como si me leyera el pensamiento.

\- Laura no tiene nada que ver con Luna, Laura era falsa- dice Ulrich.

\- Y Luna no- dice Jeremie, se está empezando a enfadar.

\- No, Luna no, ella me ayudó con lo de las matemáticas- dice Ulrich.

\- A mi me cae bien juego con ella a veces a los videojuegos- dice Odd.- Es buena en el Tomb Raider (1).

\- Que sea recelosa y desconfiante puede venir bien contra X.A.N.A.- dice William.

Jeremie P.O.V.

Están todos contra mí, no se dan cuenta de que intento protegerlos, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de Laura, o lo de William, todavía desconfió de él, como para tener que estar pendiente de dos, me giro hacia Aelita, ella aún no ha dado su opinión.

\- Aelita, ¿Tu qué opinas?- pregunto esperanzado.

\- No sé, Jeremie, no conozco mucho a Luna así que no se a donde aferrarme, ahora mismo no confió mucho en- dice Aelita pero la interrumpo.

\- Veis ella me da la razón, no deberíamos añadirla, lo único que nos causará serán problemas- les grito.

\- No Jeremie, no digo que no tengamos que añadirla- dice Aelita en voz muy bajita.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te pones contra mí? Aelita creía que estábamos de acuerdo- digo dolorido y enfadado.

\- No Jeremie no digas eso, tu empezaste diciendo que necesitábamos a alguien, nosotros solo dimos nuestra opinión- dice Yumi.

\- Tu cállate- le grito Yumi pone cara de enfadada y va a soltarme algo cuando Aelita me grita.

\- ¡No cállate tú, eres tú el que está diciendo tonterías!

\- Todo esto lo hago por ti- le respondo.

\- Lo haces por ti- replica.

\- No sabes lo que dices, eres una estúpida pensando que no intento protegerte- le digo demasiado enfadado para darme cuenta de lo que digo.

\- Bueno, pues entonces soy una estúpida- dice, de repente parece mucho más tranquila, demasiado.

Aelita se gira, y se mete en el ascensor, voy a llamarla pero no me da tiempo.

\- Tío..- dice Odd

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó exasperado

\- Te has pasado- dice Ulrich

\- Mucho.

\- Sabes que los sentimientos de Aelita se hieren fácilmente- dice Yumi.

Todos tienen caras serias, se ven enfadados conmigo, suspiro y me siento en la silla del superordenador.

\- Lo sé, ahora me siento mal- digo apenado.

\- Ya lo sabemos, pero tienes que tener más cuidado, haces daño aunque no te des cuenta- dice Yumi.

\- Lo sé- repito.- ¿Qué hago?

\- Esperar, ya se le pasará- dice Odd.

Aelita Pov.

Jeremie se ha pasado, me mantengo firme hasta llegar al puente, pero ahí dejo que las lágrimas caigan. Me gusta mucho Jeremie pero a veces es tan insensible, corro por las calles hacia ese parque donde hay esa tienda de golosinas. Tropiezo con un bordillo al llegar y caigo en la gravilla, noto un escozor en la rodilla y en las manos pero sigo corriendo, las lágrimas me emborronan la visión, me siento en un banco cerca de una fuente y lloró.

Luna Pov.

Las fuentes me ayudan a desconectar, el agua cayendo y los árboles alrededor me hacen sentir bien. En casa me gustaba ir al parque que había cerca muy pronto, era agradable el silencio.

Ahora mismo puede que no haya silencio pero se está bien, me levantó y camino hacia a la entrada cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo un pelo rosa, solo conozco uno, me giró y veo a Aelita llorando, me acerco a ella, y me quito los cascos, pero aún se sigue escuchando algo me agacho delante de ella, al notar mi presencia me mira con los ojos rojos.

\- Luna- dice sollozando.

\- Heyy, ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto con ternura, ella me recuerda a mi prima.

\- Jeremie puede ser tan insensible, estábamos discutiendo, y me gritó y me llamó estúpida- dice sorbiéndose los mocos, mi mirada se vuelve fría.

\- Bueno, no sé por qué os peleabais pero si se que no eres estúpida, eres amable y buena persona y muy, muy inteligente, el no debería haberte gritado, no tiene ni idea- le digo cogiendo un pañuelo y dándoselo, la miro y veo que sigue llorando.- Heyy, lo siento pero no se me da muy bien esto de consolar a la gente, no soy muy simpática- digo mirando al suelo.

\- No digas eso, tú también eres buena persona, es solo que, yo lo quiero mucho, es como un hermano para mí, y aunque me lo venga venir, siempre me duele- me dice.

\- Claro que tiene que doler, si no, no serias humana- le respondo, veo que funciona, pero no mucho, oigo la canción que empieza en los cascos, y sonrió.- Eh, mira, escucha- cojo los cascos y se los pongo, le agarró la barbilla haciendo que me miré y le sonrió y ella también sonríe.

La música suena y siento como se va relajando, es entonces cuando la letra empieza y yo canto.

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now_  
_Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow_  
_Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!_  
_Step aside, go through!_

_Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now_  
_Everything bright, new songs, burning shoes_  
_The look in your eyes! Break our bones into half!_  
_Scream and shout and do laugh!_

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_

Siento como me relajo yo también cierro los ojos y hago lo que dice la canción, me dejo llevar.

_Stay close to me_  
_Count one, two and three_  
_Up in through your sleeves_  
_Bursting through the seams_  
_Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna_(2)  
_Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna_  
_Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!_  
_Því ég mun aldrei!_

_Hleypur um, rífur, leysir flækjurnar_  
_(Upp með rótum) Með blik í augum!_  
_Stórmerki, undur, brjótum bein í sundur!_

_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Let yourself... go (Oh Oh Oh)_

_Stay close to me_  
_Count one, two and three_  
_Up in through your sleeves_  
_Bursting through the seams_  
_Open your eyes and see_

_Stay close to me_  
_Count one, two and three_  
_Up in through your sleeves_  
_Right beyond the trees_  
_Show you how you'll be_

_Stay close to me_  
_Count one, two and three_  
_Up in through your sleeves_  
_Bursting through the seams_  
_Open your eyes and see - You'll see_

_Stay close to me... Count one, two, three_  
_Up in your sleeves... You're right behind me_  
_Stay close to me... Count one, two, three_  
_Up in your sleeves... Burst through the seams_

_Open your eyes and see_  
_You'll see (You'll see...)_ (3)

Aelita Pov.

Veo como Luna cierra los ojos mientras canta, dejándose llevar, yo también lo hago, la canción me tranquiliza y siento como se van mis penas cuando abro los ojos veo a Luna hacer lo mismo, ya no sonríe pero sus ojos muestran felicidad.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunto.

\- Ya no sonrió- dice.

\- Si lo haces, lo veo en tus ojos- le digo señalándoselos.

\- Porque se siente bien no sentirse solo- responde.

\- ¿Te sentías solo?

\- Sentía morriña.

\- ¿Por tu casa?

\- Si, echaba de menos a alguien, pero tú me la recuerdas.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi prima.

Baja la mirada a mis manos, y yo la sigo, veo que están raspadas en las palmas, miro también las rodillas, y ella mirando donde yo miro dice:

\- Ven, vamos a lavar eso.

Moja un pañuelo en la fuente y me lava las heridas, ya no desconfió en ella, he visto el lado tras el muro ese de reservamiento y desconfianza.

\- ¿La quieres mucho?- pregunto.

\- ¿A mi prima? si mucho, no tengo hermanos así que se siente bien tener a alguien que te quiera, ella es muy pequeña, aún no tiene noción de mucho

\- Yo no tengo familia- le digo.

\- ¿Pero Odd no es tu primo?- pregunta confusa dejando de limpiar mis heridas, entonces me decido.

\- No- y se lo cuento, todo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que tal? como os dije antes me costo mucho escribirlo y lo reescribí varias veces, en principio el que no iba a estar de acuerdo en añadir a Luna era Odd, y todo eso de la canción iba a ser con el y con otra canción.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- ****Tomb Raider:** Es la famosa saga de videojuegos de la ídola Lara Croft, el Tomb Raider 2013 es un juego que a mi me encanta y Lara Croft es una de mis heroínas favoritas.

**2-** Esas 2 estrofas están en islandés

**3- **Está canción se llama Sticks and Stones de Jonsi y es de la banda sonora de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, a mi me encanta y es super bonita, la traducción la podéis encontrar aquí:

. .

**Y nada eso es todo, como no hay rewiews me despido aquí.**

**Saludos, paz.**


	7. Confesiones y una nueva aliada

**Hola, nuevo capítulo, la verdad es que es un poco de relleno solo para unir el siguiente con el anterior y atar ahí algunos cabos, no me acaba de convencer mucho, a ver que os parece la acción y la pelea del final, no sé yo os lo dejo a ver que os parece y me decís:**

* * *

Aelita P.O.V

Cuando termino ella sólo me mira expectante.

-Oye sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad- empiezo.

\- Te creo- dice seria.- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- Normalmente nos toman por locos- explico.

\- Pues yo te creo, tiene sentido, todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad, y esto se ve bastante lógico, como no te va a creer una friki como yo, te cuento un secreto... Todavía estoy esperando que mi padre olímpico me de mi señal para enviarme al Campamento Mestizo. (1)

\- Bien, lo malo es como se lo decimos a Jeremie- digo y en ese mismo instante suena el teléfono, miro y es Jeremie.- Hablando del rey de Roma- le dije a Luna descolgando el teléfono.

J: Aelita, lo siento mucho yo...

A: Jeremie no te preocupes te he perdonado, además el que me va a tener que perdonar vas a ser tu...

J:¿Por qué lo dices?

A:Le he contado a Luna todo, sobre la fábrica, Lyoko, X.A.N.A.

J: Me parece un poco mal que se lo hayas dicho sin nuestro permiso, aunque técnicamente, ya habíamos opinado sobre añadirla al grupo ¡Vale tráela a la fabrica!

Suspiro y cuelgo el teléfono, miro a Luna.

\- He escuchado toda la conversación, ¡Vamos!

Luna Pov.

Vamos a la fábrica, vamos a la fábrica, es lo único que canturreo mientras Aelita me guía por la ciudad. La vieja fábrica es... guau, tal cual como una película de acción en plan Alien o algo así (2). Jeremie y el grupo nos esperan en la sala del superordenador.

\- Bueno Luna ¿lista?- pregunta Jeremie.

\- Guau, esto es impresionante- digo acercándome al superordenador, mirando el holograma de Lyoko.

\- Es lo que suele decir todo el mundo- dice William.

\- Y que quieres que digan "Este sitio es una mierda, yo tengo un ordenador mucho mejor guardado en mi rocho (3)"- le digo apartando la mirada del holograma.

\- Venga Luna, baja a los escáneres- dice Jeremie sentándose enfrente del superordenador, entonces suena un pitido y aparece un punto rojo en el holograma.- O mejor bajamos todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

\- Torre activada- dice Yumi.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí- dice Ulrich.

\- Y yo- dice William

\- Ya sabía que alguien tan friki como tu duraría poco tiempo fuera de esto- dice Odd.

\- Vamos- dice Aelita.

Corro detrás de ellos y veo como se meten en el escáner, me meto yo también con ganas de saber cómo será Lyoko y como seré yo, cierro los ojos.

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, ya no estoy en el escáner metálico, si no en un desierto, estoy en el aire y veo a los otros abajo esperando, caigo de pie pero pierdo el equilibrio y pongo las manos delante para no darme contra el suelo.

\- Jope, otra con ropa guay y yo sigo siendo un gato morado- se queja Odd, levanto la vista, y al momento estoy en pleno ataque de risa.- En serio, tu también- se vuelve a quejar un ofendido Odd. Y no me extraña lleva su atuendo morado y sus orejas de gato tampoco ayudan.

\- Ohh, pero mírate, si hasta tienes rabo- digo.

Es entonces cuando me miro yo, llevo mis botas de montaña favoritas, unos vaqueros verde oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes negra, mi cabello va recogido en una coleta apretada y llevo enganchado en el pelo plumas marrones, blancas y naranjas. Mis brazos están llenos de tatuajes de dragones, tengo tres pájaros tatuados en la clavícula y una lagartija corre por mi muñeca derecha (4).

\- ¿Cual es mi arma?- pregunto.

\- No sé, tal vez el arco que tienes a tu espalda- dice Ulrich.

Es cierto, a mi espalda llevo un carcaj de cuero con largas flechas de plumas blancas, y el arco, oh el arco es el más bonito que he visto, no es muy grande y tiene tallado por los lados y el frente todo menos la empuñadura, pruebo a tensarlo y se ajusta perfectamente a mí.

\- Genial- digo.

\- La torre está al noroeste de vuestra posición- dice la voz de Jeremie.

\- Entendido, movámonos- dice Aelita empezando a correr todos la seguimos.

Corremos un rato, hasta que llegamos a una explanada con algunas rocas altas repartidas y lo que parece la torre en el medio. Nos escondemos detrás de unas rocas y preparo una flecha, William hace ademán de salir al descubierto pero lo paro.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto.

\- A la torre- dice el.

\- Es una trampa, ¿no te das cuenta?- le digo.

Cojo una piedra y la lanzó, entonces veo un disparo y un bichejo pequeñito (cucaracha) correteando por ahí.

William Pov.

Querer salir era una de nuestras pruebas, queríamos ver cómo reaccionaba Luna, cuando lanzó la piedra no creí que fuera a suceder nada, pero salió la cucaracha y le disparó a la piedra.

\- ¡Luna!- grito.

\- ¡Lo sé, al ojo!- grita ella, tensa el arco y dispara, da en el blanco, veo salir a unos avispones, ella está al descubierto, prepara una flecha y la tensa a una velocidad increíble, dispara y le da a un avispón, le quedan dos, rueda cuando uno le lanza un chorro de ácido, veo dos bloques por detrás y se los señalo a los otros, Ulrich y Yumi van rápidamente a eliminarlos, Odd va a cargarse a un mega tanque y yo sigo mirando como Luna mata a los avispones con movimientos agiles y precisos, cuando los elimina a todos, baja el arco y se gira hacia nosotros, se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y grita:

\- ¡Despejado Aelita!

Un disparo le da en un costado haciéndola caer de rodillas, pone una mano en las costillas y se esconde tras una piedra, preparo mi espada, dos cangrejos, corro hacia ellos y le cortó la pata a uno dejándole a tiro el ojo a Luna.

\- Morir, cabrones- grita Luna mientras le dispara, diana. Elimino al otro rápidamente mientras Aelita corre a la torre. Los demás se acercan a nosotros, miramos como la torre pasa de rojo a blanco.

Una vez en el laboratorio, nos sentamos todos alrededor de Jeremie, este acaba de teclear una cosa, se gira y nos mira.

\- Buen trabajo- dice, se gira hacia Luna.- Bienvenida al grupo, has pasado la prueba.

\- ¿Era una prueba?- pregunta.

\- Claro ¿Por qué crees que hice como si fuera a salir a lo que se veía obvio que era una trampa?- pregunté sonriendo.

\- Que eras idiota- dice levantando una ceja.

\- O que nadie te fuese a ayudar- dice Odd.

\- No necesitaba ayuda- dice Luna.

\- No, por eso bienvenida al grupo- dice Yumi.- Anda vámonos a casa o Hiroki se pondrá pesado.

\- ¿Más aún que ahora?

\- Si.

\- Vámonos, vámonos.

* * *

**¿Y que os ha parecido? Ya me direis, por cierto advierto que la historia va estar un poco más centrada en Luna que en el grupo, pero igualmente el grupo va a seguir ahí predominante.**

**Aclaraciones:  
**

**1-** El campamento Mestizo es del libro Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan.

**2- **En un episodio, no recuerdo cual, se rueda una peli que hace parodia a la de Alien el octavo pasajero, en la fábrica.

**3- **La palabra rocho se utiliza mucho en donde yo vivo, pero creo que es propia de aquí, es la que yo utilizo pero por si acaso no se entiende muybien viene a significar trastero.

**4- **Las plumas del pelo de Luna son esa que están tan de moda ahora, no os vayaís a pensar que son plumas de paloma o de gallina. Y también menos la lagartija, los pájaros que tiene tatuados son los cuervos que también tiene tatuado en el mismo sitio Tris la protagonista de Divergente, y los dragones son las especies de los dragones de la película Como Entrenar a tu Dragón ya sabeís: Nadder Mortífero, Furia Nocturna...

**Vale y la contestación al rewiew de sweetieprincesita77 ya se la he escrito por PM así que nada más nos vemos.**

**Saludos, Paz**

**PD: Le estoy subiendo con mi cuenta a una amiga una historia de Naruto, la verdad es que esta muy bien os dejo aquí el nombre:**

**Pétalos de Oscuridad  
**


	8. Secuestrada

**Alaaaaaa! Dos capítulos en un día, lo que pasa es que este ya lo tenía escrito desde hace unos días y creo que es de mis favoritos, a ver a vosotros que os parece:**

* * *

Luna P.O.V.

Aelita, Odd y yo salimos de la fábrica, nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos, hoy tenemos pensado ir al cine, las calles de la ciudad están llenas de vida como todo viernes por la noche, el cine está en un gran centro comercial, nos paramos delante de la taquilla, venimos a ver una película de acción que tanto nos gustan a los tres. Jeremie estaba ocupado investigando no se qué, Yumi no tenía ganas y Ulrich le había acompañado a casa y William no podía.

\- Vale entradas? sí ¿hora? diez minutos ¿bolso grande con comida y los refrescos? también, todo listo - voy enumerando con los dedos.

\- ¿Has metido patatas fritas?- pregunta Odd.

-¿Y gominolas?- pregunta Aelita.

\- Ehh, sí- digo mirando.

Entramos en la sala, tengo unas ganas enormes de ver esta peli porque leí el libro y me encantó, por suerte es una película española, porque aún no entiendo lo suficiente el francés como para leer los subtítulos o verla doblada. No paro de q

fangirlear tanto, que acabo hablando más que Odd.

\- El libro es mejor- declaro mientras salimos de la sala.

\- Dios mío te emocionas más que Odd, viendo una adaptación de un libro- dice Aelita.

\- ¡Ehhh! tiene razón- dice Odd.

\- Lo sé pero es que el protagonista es tan: ¡Dios mío!, y la protagonista es tan luchadora ahí repartiendo hostias a diestro y siniestro solo armada con un pico y los otros con fusiles, y cuando se muere el hermano es tan fuerte...- digo. (1)

Hablamos y nos reímos de camino a Kadic, que es lo que nos queda más cerca cuando noto algo detrás nuestra, miro un poco pero no veo nada, aunque sigo notando algo a medida que avanzamos, cojo tranquilamente las llaves de mi bolsillo. Giramos una esquina y nos chocamos con un chico, agarra a Aelitae y empuja a Odd contra un contenedor detrás suya, me giro y le clavo las claves al que nos seguía por detrás, grita e intenta agarrarme yo escapo y grito:

-Odd corre, pide ayuda.

Odd sale escopeteado y voy a ayudar a Aelita, el chico es flacucho y alto, le doy una patada en una rodilla y le agarró el brazo tirando de él suelta a Aelita que cae en el suelo, me apartó de ella para no hacerle daño y me pongo en posición de defensa. Los chicos se ponen delante mía y se ponen en guardia como yo.

Joder.

Dos contra uno, uno fuerte y otro rápido, estoy en desventaja.

La adrenalina corre por mis venas cuando el rápido me ataca y yo lo esquivo, giró y le doy una patada, me da un puñetazo en el estomago y me empuja, trasbillo hacia atrás y noto como el fuerte me agarra por el cuello, huele a sal y detergente, le agarró el brazo que me sujeta el cuello y tiro del, el flacucho se acerca y yo le intento dar una patada pero me agarra la pierna, bien hecho, justo lo que quería, me impulsó con la otra y apoyada en el grandote le doy una patada en la cara que lo tira al suelo, aprovecho la fuerza y tiro al otro con una llave por encima de la cabeza. Aelita está de pie corriendo hacia Odd que viene al final de la calle, voy hacia ellos cuando noto que alguien me pone un pañuelo en la nariz, y lo último que veo antes de que todo se vuelva negro es Aelita gritando y un adulto detrás de Odd.

Lo siguiente que se, es que estoy en lo que parece una sala de calderas, la pared es de piedra, el suelo de cemento y hay humedad en el aire, las tuberías recorren las paredes, y vapor sale de una caldera, una gran puerta de metal está en una de las paredes. Estoy tirada en el suelo de una esquina y tengo las manos y los pies atados, miro a mi alrededor e intento levantarme, me mareo y me apoyo en la pared, una tubería me quema y me apartó rápidamente de la pared, tropiezo y me caigo al suelo dándome en la cabeza y vuelvo a perder el conocimiento.

La siguiente vez que me despierto todo está igual. Me vuelvo a levantar, buscando algo con lo que soltarme, veo el metal afilado de la unión de dos tuberías, y acerco las manos, mientras froto la tela contra el filo, la tela se suelta poco a poco y noto como mis manos se aflojan, me quito las ataduras de los pies y me acerco a la puerta, no tiene manillar, pero si cerradura y lo que parece una abertura como las del correo. Voy a mirar cómo puedo abrirla cuando escucho una voz así que vuelvo corriendo a mi esquina y tirándome en el suelo sin que se me vieran ni los pies ni las manos.

Se abre la puerta y veo al chico flacucho. Perfecto. Lleva una bandeja de comida en la mano ¿qué pensaba darme de comer él?

\- Veo que ya estás despierta- dice acercándose, mierda modulador de voz.

\- No me digas- respondo desafiante.

\- ¿No crees que te es mejor portarte bien? soy yo el que tiene la comida, estás en una posición inferior- me dice, venga un poco más.

\- Bueno- le digo encogiéndome de hombros, se agacha junto a mí, es ahora o nunca.

Le pego un puñetazo en la nariz, el grita y yo me levanto dándole con la bandeja en la cabeza. He debido de hacer mucho ruido porque aparece el grandullón por la puerta. Ataca y yo esquivo escapando por la puerta, da a un corredor iluminado por una luz roja, corro y oigo los pasos detrás mía, giro y tropiezo con unas cajas, lo que le da al chico tiempo de agarrarme por la muñeca.

\- Suéltame, cabrón- le grito.

\- Nos ha tocado una luchadora eh- a pesar de tener un modulador de voz y un pasamontañas puedo notar su sonrisa burlona.

Va a añadir algo cuando se derrumba en el suelo, detrás veo a un chico en posición de lucha, este no lleva pasamontañas y solo puedo fijarme en sus ojos azules .

\- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta tiene una voz profunda, asiento. Me agarra del brazo y me levanta.- Vamos.

Corremos por los pasillos, su mano pasa de mi brazo a mi muñeca, pero no me agarra de modo posesivo como el grandullón del pasamontañas, sino más bien de modo protector. Corriendo puedo verlo detenidamente, es alto mucho más alto que yo, rozara el metro ochenta y cinco, tiene hombros anchos y cuerpo atlético, con una camiseta negra de manga corta que marca sus músculos, lleva el pelo castaño oscuro muy corto, y de su cara solo recuerdo sus profundos ojos azules.

Giramos otra esquina, pero retrocede lentamente, me suelta la muñeca.

\- Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo- dice y antes de que pueda responder gira la esquina, me asomo y lo veo luchando contra otro chico, también de pasamontañas.

Este probablemente sea el peor de todos, es grande, pero no lo suficiente como para ser lento, y es rápido. El chico que me salvó, no parece tener problemas con el pero en un momento pierde pie lo que hace que el otro aproveche para apresarlo contra la pared e inmovilizarlo, mi salvador (no tengo otra manera de llamarlo) forcejea, me acercó por detrás y golpeo en la cabeza al tío del pasamontañas que cae al suelo, dos años de kick-boxing y defensa personal ayudan bastante en estos casos.

\- Te dije que no te acercases- dice "mi salvador" frotándose el cuello.

\- Por el amor de dios, te he salvado el culo, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme las gracias- le digo burlona.

\- Me las arreglaba bien sin ti, pero gracias- dice.

\- Ya claro, yo también me las arreglaba bien sin ti- le imitó.

\- Ya claro- me dice imitándome también.- Pero gracias igualmente.

\- Gracias a ti también- le digo. Sonrió y el me . devuelve la sonrisa. Abrimos la puerta y veo unas escaleras, subimos y veo que dan a un callejón, veo una moto aparcada.

\- Por cierto esto es lo que pude encontrar, me da de que es tuyo- me dice con mi chaqueta y mi mochila.

\- Gracias- le digo cogiéndoselo. Rebusco en la mochila, llaves, cartera, pañuelos, chicles, pero el móvil no aparece.- Mierda.

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunta.

\- Mi móvil, no está- le digo buscándolo.

\- Vaya, lo siento eso es todo lo que encontré- me dice.

\- No no pasa nada- digo.- Bueno, gracias por salvarme la vida, nos vemos, me voy a casa, deben de estar preocupados.

Se ríe negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo piensas ir a casa?- me pregunta.

\- Pues andando, o cogeré el autobús- digo.

\- ¿Sabes donde estás?- sigue preguntando.

\- ¿París?- pregunto.

\- Ni de lejos, estás en una ciudad en la costa francesa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y que hago yo aquí?- pregunto confusa.

\- Eso es lo que me pregunto yo- dice subiéndose a la moto.- ¿Subes? Debes de tener hambre, te llevaré a mi casa y de paso te curaré las heridas.

\- ¿Que?

\- De verdad, estas un poco atontada, te creía más inteligente.

\- Soy inteligente, solo cuesta asimilar que te hayan raptado, estés en la otra punta casi del país y te sale un tipo del que ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Por cierto ¿Cuanto decías que llevaba desaparecida?

\- Dos días.

\- Si dos días ¿Y he aparecido en las noticias?

\- No.

\- Vale ¿Y como decías que te llamabas?

\- 4

\- Muy bien, 4... ¡Espera! ¿4? ¿Cómo el de divergente?

\- La primera que no dice como el número, si como el de divergente, mis amigos me pusieron ese apodo porque me parecía y me gustaba mucho el personaje.

\- Ah, por supuesto.

\- ¿Tu como llamas?

-Yo no me llamo a mi la gente me llama por mi nombre.

-No, en serio.

-Luna.

\- Luna, ¿Eres española?

\- Si.

\- Bueno, Luna ¿Vas a venir?- pregunta.

\- Si claro- respondo subiéndome a la moto.

\- Agárrate- me dice, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda, acelera y solo recuerdo el viento en mi piel antes de dormirme.

* * *

**Vale, bien voy a explicar unas cosas.**

El personaje de 4, si, es un crossover de Divergente,y explico porque, basicamente porque amo ese personaje, me chifla, así que no hay nada como un 4 para poner de salvador a Luna, obviamente le va a decir su nombre real y va a ser Tobias Eaton porque he estado buscando nombres y no hay ninguno que me guste así que se queda el personaje así.

**1)** Me inventé todo esa trama, pero ese fangirleo es el que suelo hacer yo cuando voy a ver la adaptación al cine de un libro que me gusta, hay una foto (Si buscáis en Google 10 pasos de un lector al ir al cine os debería aparecer, tiene un dibujo de una chica rubia/ pelinaranja en un lado) que describe los pasos y saque más o menos la emoción de Luna de mi propia experiencia y de ahí.

**Creerme cuando os digo que la parte del callejón y todas las peleas, fue todo muy Lara Croft y InFamous Second Son: First Light sabéis el videojuego ese de Fetch, de lo del poder del neón, y bueno que me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo y es de mis favoritos.**

**Así que ya me diréis, nos vemos.**

**Saludos**


	9. AN

Hola, pues... aquí estamos, me prometí no escribir una de estas, pero...

Sinceramente, no se muy bien como seguir esta historia, no me conevence mucho el camino. La pausaré y cuando tenga tiempo lo pensaré y seguiré trabajando en ella. Ahora mismo estoy con estudios, exámenes y otras historias que me quitan tiempo de aquí.

Saludos


End file.
